A Frerard All My Mistakes
by shewritesthefics
Summary: Frank and Gerard were best friends. That is, until Gerard left him to be with the popular kids. He betrayed him... And Frank never wanted to see Gerard again. He was just as bad as the rest. Or was he? Sometimes people just need a second chance to prove how wrong they were. Should Frank give Gerard another chance? A Frerard also containing a Frikey friendship. Category is wrong :
1. How could you do this?

Franks' POV

"Oskar!" I shouted across the garden to my dog. I heard a bark and then he ran over, and I knelt down, feeding the piece of chicken to him. I sat on the grass and he laid next to me, so I stroked him for a while. It was nice out here, it wasn't often that I really left the house but I loved to sit in the garden with him. My dog was my best friend. Sad, I know. But true.

"Yeah! I'll clear the garage out and we can start moving the drums and stuff in there for the band" I heard, from over the fence. Fucking great. I realised who the voice belonged to instantly - my incredibly obnoxious and popular neighbour, Gerard. He clearly had friends round and I heard about the drums and the garage, sighing. The nearest part of my house to his garage was my bedroom, meaning it would be all I would hear. If he woke me up, I would break his fucking face.

Gerard had moved here about 4 years ago, and it was one of the worst things to happen to me in my life. They had seemed nice at first and me and Gerard had even hung round together for a couple of months without our families even knowing as we always went to the park, and we became best friends. Then that had been it, every day one of us was round the other's house. This was before people from school started liking him and then he became popular. That's when he ditched me. Left me behind like I was nothing, and joined the popular kids. The ones that bullied me. He didn't though, as he had managed to win people over by pretending to be nice to everyone so they all thought he was the coolest and nicest guy on earth. I knew differently though, after all he had done to me. When his friends were beating me up he would either just completely ignore it, or sit there and watch with not a hint of emotion in his face. The first time they beat me up, I looked to him and screamed for him to help. That's when I knew that I had really been betrayed, as he just stared and then turned and walked away, leaving me there. I haven't spoken a word to him since. I'd give anything to move away. I had begged so many times but both my mother and father had very stable jobs, and it was too close to my exams to change schools. So I was stuck living next to mr perfect whether I liked it or not. Fun.

I tried to listen to the voices, but I couldn't hear the regular ones that belonged to his jock friends. Instead, I could hear other guys. I could recognise a couple of the voices but not place the names.

"Ok guys come in and I'll show you what I've been practicing on bass" Another voice said. I recognised that one, it was Gerard's little brother, Mikey. Both Gerard and I were 16 and Mikey was 14. I heard them all walk back into their house and the door shut. At least I didn't have to listen to their voices any longer.

It was a sunday evening and I went inside to get some food and then shouted to my mom that I was going to bed. I went back into my room and lay on my bed, looking around me at the posters covering every inch of my wall and ceiling. I knew that the walls underneath these were black, and my carpet was a dark red. Most of the time I left the blinds down with the window shut, so it was always dark and quite hot in here. I yawned, picking up one of my favourite comics and reading it for a while before getting bored and deciding to just sleep. I didn't bother to change out of my clothes, I just fell asleep where I was.

I woke up in the morning with my face on the floor. I had fallen off my bed in my sleep. Again. I sighed, getting up and changing my clothes to some ripped black jeans and a misfits top, with my black converse. I looked in my mirror, first removing the remains of the makeup I hadn't bothered to take off last night, and then putting on new eyeliner. You might say makeup is a girl thing, but it had just become part of my appearance. No matter how much I got bullied for it, I wasn't going to change who I was. I looked at the lip ring I had on the right side of my mouth. I really liked it, it suited me. I got it about a year ago when I was dared to by this guy in my group. I do have friends you see, but we're not all that close, we just have eachother there for strength in numbers and all of that. I wouldn't trust them with my secrets, but they're alright for when I want a cigarette or just to chat for a while. I wish I had a best friend, but maybe I never will.

After drinking a quick coffee, checking I had the right books and realising that I hadn't done any of my homework (oh well), I left my house and walked to school. I always made sure to arrive on time so that I could sit at the back and wouldn't have to walk in late infront of anyone. The truth was, I just hated people. I would do so much better on my own.

The day passed and it came to the lesson before lunch, maths. I hated maths more than anything, but then again, I hated most subjects. The only ones I really liked were music, art and science because I was fairly good at them, and in science you could mix a load of stuff together to see if it exploded, although most times this resulted in me receiving a detention.

I sat at my desk in the back left corner and began doodling on the cover of my maths book while the rest of the class started to pile in. I looked up and noticed that none of Gerard (who was unfortunately in nearly all of my classes) and his friends were in the room. I knew they were either skiving or late. It appeared to be the latter as 20 minutes into the lesson they all appeared at the door. _SHIT! _I thought, as I realised one of the only spaces left in the room was right next to me on the row I was on. That meant I'd be stuck with one of the jocks constantly pissing me off for the rest of the lesson. Ah crap. I watched them carefully from behind my hair, trying to spot who was walking towards my seat. I couldn't see anyone coming this way, and for a second thought I had made a lucky escape. The chair made a noise as it was pulled from under the table next to me that made me jump a mile, and I looked to the side to see the worst.

Gerard looked back at me and smiled a little (cocky bastard), then looked back down to his leather jacket, pulling a pencil from the pocket. The teacher threw his book towards him and he caught it in one hand, dropping it onto the desk infront of him. I rolled my eyes and carried on drawing. I was drawing some sort of creature, fluffy in some places and with spikes all over its back. It looked like a weird tiger thing. I could feel Gerard's eyes on me and it made me really uncomfortable, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I carried on drawing. After a while I realised something was missing from the drawing. I tried adding wings which looked good, but it wasn't what I was looking for. This had taken me nearly all lesson and I had just a couple of minutes left to think what to add. I sighed, staring at it.

I heard the teacher say that it was time to pack our things away as the bell was about to ring, but I didn't move, as I always left the classroom after everyone else to avoid being confronted. I saw from the corner of my eye Gerard stand, putting the pencil back in his pocket and tucking in his chair. His arms went back onto the table and he started leaning down towards me, oh god. I looked away again, staring at the drawing incase he had seen me looking at him. What was he going to do? Shout at me like all of his friends? His face was really close to the side of me as he leant down to my ear.

"Add fangs to that, make it a vampire thing, it will look good" he said quietly to me, and then stood, starting to walk away. I watched him go, turning back to look at me once more as he was in the doorway, smiling smugly again. So he gave me advice on my drawing? He was acting nice? I knew straight away that this wasn't the case and he was just trying to annoy me. I would've preferred it if he had just punched me, like all of his friends did. But the more I stared at my drawing, I realised that the fang idea seemed to be exactly what I was looking for. I added them and looked at it again. It looked amazing. Fuck him.


	2. Detention with a Way!

CHAPTER 2

Gerard's POV

**Dear diary,**

**I'm pissed off again. No change there. My so-called 'friends' were being asses again and picking on some poor kid in one of the lower years. I really wanted to help this one, badly. Guilt was taking over me, but I kept the straight face I had practiced so many times and just stood away from it, waiting for them to finish like always. The worst part of all of it was, this kid was screaming. He was shaking and trying to run away, shouting loudly for someone, anyone to help him. Just like Frank had. **

**A day didn't go by when I didn't regret what had happened to him. What I had LET happen to him. He had been my best friend right from my first day, and showed me nothing but kindness. Then I let popularity get to my head and treated him like shit and left him to be beaten up. If I could go back to that day and stop it, I would. **

**I still feel full of guilt every single day when I see other children with the same fate as Frank, but this is what has been keeping me from putting an end to it. I really don't want this sort of thing to happen to me. I have a much easier life just looking the other way, even though I spend every day feeling guilty and awful. I've still been cutting, but on my legs as I always wear skinnies so no one would see. I want to stop, but it's the only way to release my anger and pain at my mistakes. I would give anything for Frank to talk to me again. I tried today. I actually got the courage to try to speak to him again. My love for art helped me as I was sitting next to him in maths and saw he was staring at a drawing he had been doing all lesson. Something was missing I thought, and that seemed as if that's what he was thinking too. When the bell rang and everyone was leaving, I quickly leaned down to him and told him to add fangs to it cause it would look nice. As I left, I turned back to smile at him, but it was met with the filthiest scowl I had ever seen. He hated me. He REALLY hated me. And it was all my fault that I had lost my one true friend.**

_~~The Next Day~~_

Frank's POV

Man, I hate tuesdays. Tuesday is the day that I have to endure history with the meanest bitch of a teacher I had ever encountered. And yet again, the thought of doing my homework had escaped my mind completely. I stood there and stared back as I felt the spit from her huge mouth pelt my face as she screamed at me, yet again. I just kept replying "yes miss" at necesarry times and then she sent me back to my seat after writing in my school planner. I looked down at the page. Detention, this lunch. Brilliant.

The day moved slowly but eventually it was lunch, so I left my science class after accidentally making a chemical explode into this girl's face (and then having to apologise to her), and made my way to the detention room. I had been here enough time to almost know the room inside out, and as I walked in the door, I looked around. Several jocks were sitting near the front of the room as the supervisor normally left to go and get his lunch before watching everyone. The only other people in the room I didn't recognise. I went straight to the back corner and took out my phone, scrolling on tumblr. I froze in my seat as I felt someone come and sit next to me, expecting to be hit.

"Hey" a familiar voice said. I turned to see who it was. It was Mikey, Gerard's brother. He seemed a lot nicer than Gerard, even though they were close he still smiled and talked to me when we occasionally bumped into eachother, and his friends were decent people too from what I had seen. "Hi" I replied.

"So what did you do to get into detention?" He asked. It was clearly one of his first times here.

"Nothing big, just didn't do my homework again, I swear my teacher will explode someday" I laughed. Mikey laughed too.

"Explosions are pretty cool though" He smiled. "Infact, wanna get out of here and we can go and explode stuff at the park?" He asked. I looked at him, confused. He had never asked me to do anything before, had Gerard and his friends put him up to it? I didn't think so. He wasn't that type of person. "Yeah sure" I said, and we both walked to the door.

"Where you going fag?" I heard one of the jocks call from inside the room. I turned, smiled sweetly, and then gave him the finger, walking away with Mikey. We climbed over the school gate and eventually we were at the park. Mikey opened his bag to reveal several bottles of coke and packets of mentos. Not the explosions I had in mind, but I guessed it would still be fun. He handed me a few bottles and a handful of mentos. I kept one bottle and two mentos, putting the rest against a tree, as Mikey did the same. We looked at eachother and nodded.

Three, two, one...

We opened the bottles of coke and put the mentos inside, closing them quickly and throwing them. They exploded, the coke flying in all directions. We ran for cover behind a tree as a very angry old lady began shouting in our direction, and then collapsed on the grass in fits of laughter. I looked at Mikey while he was laughing. Maybe he wasn't as bad as his brother after all, I could see us being friends.

After a while we had completely forgotten about school, and heard the bell signalling the end of the day sound from it's direction.

"Oh shit" Mikey said, looking worried.

"Calm down Mikes, it doesn't matter, I do this all the time and the school are too lazy to follow it up, you're safe" I reassured him and he relaxed.

"So who do you normally do this with?" He asked me. I looked at the ground, sort of ashamed.

"No one, I'm usually by myself. I don't have a lot of friends, you see..." I said, looking back up at him to see his reaction. He smiled broadly at me, and the smile alone made me feel happier and smile back.

"Well you have one more friend now!" He said, and I felt happier than I had in a long time. I now had a best friend.


	3. Time to return

CHAPTER 3

Frank's POV

Me and Mikey soon became really good friends, he was so much nicer to me than anyone else was. But there was a problem. Living right next to eachother meant that I couldn't give many excuses as to why I couldn't go around his house whenever he asked. And soon, I had run out of acceptable ones.

"Do you wanna come round today?" Mikey asked over the fence. We talked like this most days. I sighed, realising that I had no excuse I could possibly say as to why I couldn't come round. "Yeah sure" I said as enthusiasically as I possibly could. The truth is I'd love to go round Mikey's house, it's Gerard that's the problem. It will bring back memories, and what if he tries to talk to me? Sometimes I'd see him looking out of one of the windows of their house when me and Mikey were talking over the fence. I could guess what thoughts he was probably having. 'Why on earth is my brother talking to that stupid loser fag' was one of them. I could imagine him saying that. It hurt.

I knew I'd have to face my fear and just deal with him being there, because I really didn't want to lose Mikey. He had even let me come and hang around with him and his friends at school, and I liked them all. They were nice and very accepting of me. I hopped down from the fence and walked through my house, telling my mom that I was going round Mikey's for a while. When I got to the door he opened it straight away for me, and for the first time in two years, I walked into Gerard's house.

Gerard's POV

**Dear Diary,**

**Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Not only can't I believe that Mikey has become friends with none other than Frank fucking Iero, but now he is IN MY HOUSE! I really don't know what to think, what should I do?! I'm happy that Frank adn Mikey are best friends as they both clearly needed one, but I was hoping that he wouldn't come into my house. What if I bump into him? What if he speaks to me? **

**A part of me is hoping he will, but I'm still so scared. What if he does speak to me, but says something horrible? I'd expect him to. I was terrible to him. I can hear them talking right now... I can't believe I'm hearing his voice in my house again. I really want him to come in here and we could talk and be friends again, but I know that's just a dream and will never be a reality. Plus if we did become friends again, what would my friends think? Well, to be fair, they're not actually my friends. I hate them. But I can't let them hurt me... I'm too scared. And that's why I hate myself.**

I put the pen down. I didn't feel like writing anymore. I decided to venture out of my room and go back upstairs (my room was the basement) to make a coffee. What time was it? I looked at the clock in the kitchen. 9:30pm. Fuck, I had been down there for pretty much all day again. I could hear Mikey talking to our Mom in the living room.

"Yes, of course you can stay the night" I heard my mom say. I froze when I heard Frank's voice. He was still here!

"Yay! Thankyou Mrs Way!" Frank said back. He was fucking staying the night, brilliant. I debated in my mind running back to my room when suddenly I heard the door open from the living room and turned back to my coffee quickly, with my back in the direction of the door.

"Hey bro! Finally up then?" I heard Mikey say to me.

"Yeah" I mumbled, not turning around.

"Hey look! You've met Frank, right? He's in your year!" Mikey said. I cursed in my head as I realised this meant that I would have to turn around and look at him. I turned slowly, almost gasping as I saw Frank across the room. He looked breathtaking, black eyeliner perfectly framing his sparkling green eyes. I wave of sadness came over me as I realised just how much I missed him.

"Yeah.. hi" I said to him.

"Hey" he mumbled, the first word he had said to me in 2 years. I got butterflies and felt my heart soar sky high, to then be shoved back to earth as Mikey said "Ok then, lets go back upstairs and play xbox", and they both left the room. I really wanted Frank to come back. I really, really missed him. I picked up my coffee and went back to my room for a while, and decided I'd come back up later to watch tv before I went to bed so that I had at least some time out of my room.

Frank's POV

Well, that was awkward. Gerard never seemed to make any form of facial expression, so it was hard to tell if he was disgusted in having to talk to me, annoyed, angry? I knew he wouldn't be happy. I couldn't believe I was thinking this, but I really wanted to talk to him more to find out what he thought of me. Maybe he'd changed... I laughed out loud at such a rediculous thought and Mikey looked at me strangely.

"Sorry, I just thought of something funny" I said.

"What?" He asked, and I just made up something about the game we were playing that came into my head. He looked at me a bit confused, but then just replied; "haha".

I jumped a mile when I felt something soft go over my foot, to then see a little dog nipping at my feet. I had no idea they even had a dog.

"Oh, sorry about that. This is Andy, my dog" Mikey said, and I leaned down to stroke him. He was cute.

"Mikey!" His mom shouted. He stood, leaving the room to go downstairs, and I followed him with Andy trailing along behind me. Being the clumsy person that I am, my foot caught on a cabinet in the hallway and I tripped and fell to the floor.

"Shit Frank! Are you ok?!" Mikey said as he ran to me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said, clutching my foot and staring at the long cut starting to bleed onto the floor. Mikey helped me up and I put one arm around him as he guided me the rest of the way to the kitchen. He helped me sit on the chair as his mom cleaned the cut for me and put on a bandage.

"There we go, you should be ok now. Now Mikey, I called you up here because it's time to take Andy for his evening walk, but it looks like Frank can't come with you now. Frank, do you mind staying here while Mikey quickly walks him? He'll only be about half an hour. I'd do it myself but I have to stay in my office sorting out things for work, my husband is out and Gerard doesn't like dogs" his mom said.

"I don't mind" I said, although I did.

"Very well then, off you go Mikey. GERARD!" she shouted, her voice making me jump as it became much louder.

"In the living room Mom!" He shouted back, and she held the door open for me to walk in. I walked in to see Gerard watching Miami Ink (funnily enough one of my favourite shows, the one that had inspired me to get a load of tattoos as soon as I'm old enough). He turned when I walked in and just looked at me for a second, before looking to his mom.

"Mikey is out walking the dog and I'm working in my office on some important paperwork, so I'd like you to keep Frank company please until Mikey gets back. He won't be long" she said, as she began walking out again. She stopped at the door, turning to look at Gerard once more. "And Gerard honey, actually SPEAK to him, he is a guest afterall. Make him feel welcome" she said, and then closed the door behind her.


	4. Please forgive me

CHAPTER 4

Frank's POV

"Sit" Gerard said, tapping on the couch next to him.

"I'm not a dog" I growled, but did what he said. He looked a bit shocked for a second and then his face went back to normal.

"I didn't mean it like that" He said. He looked right at me and I found myself looking straight back at him. "Sorry" he said.

"I think sorry is long overdue" I whispered, but accidentally too loudly, as he heard. He looked angry. Oh shit, why did I say anything. Now he was gonna beat me up. His face dropped once more as he looked to the ground, his hair covering over his eyes and nose so I could only see his mouth, set in a frown.

We sat in silence for a while and so I tried my best to focus my attention on the tv. He stayed looking at the floor.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

I practically exploded as all the emotions I had felt over the past two years all built up into one and I could feel myself going crazy. He was SORRY? Gerard Way was FUCKING SORRY? He was a dick to me. I hated him. I hated him so much. He was horrible, inconsiderate, and I had to obligation to ever, ever forgive him. I knew that I wouldn't. No matter how sorry he was. I would never be ok with it. I would never forgive him for what he did.

"It's ok" I said. Wait, WHAT? What the fuck did I just say? It was like I had no control over myself anymore. He too was shocked, and looked straight up to me. I saw now why he had his face down, he had tears in his eyes and was going to burst out crying any second. I had to fight the urge to hug him then and there. I just thought of everything he had done to me, trying to make myself angry.

"It's not ok Frank, I was horrible to you. I regret it every day of my life" He said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Then why on earth do you still treat people like that? If you were really sorry, you would've apologised to me long ago, not beat people up with your friends just like they did to me that day and pretty much every fucking day since" I shouted.

"I was wrong to leave you, I wanted nothing more than to help you but I was just so scared... that's why I walked away because it was killing me inside, I cried for days after that" His voice was shaking.

"Well I had a hard time even crying cause my face was so bruised up that I could barely feel my eyes anymore" I spat.

"I'm so, so sorry. I really am" he said. "I've always wanted to talk to you since that day and make things right, but I knew you'd react like this and I'm also so scared... Please Frankie you need to understand that if I leave them or go against them, I'll die! I want things to be right between us but I just can't face them! I really don't know what to do"

What he was saying was killing me. I was thinking about how things had been since that day and I would give anything for things to go back to the way they were before. I missed him so much. I looked at him. Tears were still in his beautifully hazel eyes, and his silky raven hair was framing his face perfectly. Even in the state he was in, he looked stunning. And that made it worse. I searched my brain for a moment for the right words to say. In the end, all I could think of was; "Don't call me Frankie". He looked down sadly again.

"It always seems as if you're making fun of me with your friends though, you can't just be like that and then think you can apologise"

"It isn't me though, I never say or do anything, I just try to wait for them to finish and not look"

"That's still not an excuse"

"I know. I just... I really miss you and I hate myself for what I did..."

"And you think just saying sorry is going to put it right?!"

"No! I want to do whatever I can to work for your forgiveness, fuck it, I'll even leave the stupid popular people! I just want you back Frank I miss you so much! I'll do whatever you want just please, please forgive me!"

Before I could respond he leant over, bringing his hands to my face and bringing his lips to mine. The kiss was desperate, needy and rough. But it felt good. After a second of shock I was kissing back, desperately holding onto him, desperate to get as close to him as I possibly could after years of people so far apart. Fuck the past, fuck the future. All that mattered was right now. Frank and Gerard. Gerard and Frank. Best friends forever. Maybe even more. Hands were roaming everywhere as we both tried to hold onto eachother, tears flowing, one person's body heat mixing with the other's as we became one. Sat together on the couch, holding on and crying, both knowing that no matter what, we needed eachother. Eventually after what seemed like seconds but was probably quite a long time, we pulled apart again.

"Frankie.." Gerard whispered, unsure of how I would react to being called the nickname he used to call me when we used to be friends before.

"Yes, Gee?" I replied, calling him his nickname. He smiled brightly, realising that I had forgiven him, and needed him back in my life. He took a deep breath and still had his arms around my neck from before, heads just inches away from eachother. We both looked straight into the others eyes.

"I love you" He said.

Everything, all the hate, the sadness, the anger, the betrayal... Everything I had felt about him before just melted away as I pulled Gerard closer to me. I kissed him once more before looking back into his eyes.

"I love you too"


	5. An Awkward Mikey Appears!

CHAPTER 5

Gerard's POV

I couldn't believe it. Frank had forgiven me. I had my Frank back. This was the best day of my life. After talking some more we had started watching the tv for a bit, but then he had leaned over and kissed me again, carefully pushing me onto my back so that he was leaning on top of me. I giggled a little and he stopped to smile at me, and I took this as my chance to push him back, making me on top of him instead. He yelped in surpise but was then cut off as I had my lips on his again.

"Frank, are you alright?" We heard Mikey shout from the kitchen, and saw the door start to open, I managed to quickly get off of him as Mikey poked his head around the door, both of us blushing.

"Yeah.." Frank said. "I just sorta fell on my foot then and Gerard had to help me up.. I'm so clumsy" he laughed. I hadn't even noticed his foot was bandaged... I hope I didn't hurt him when I shoved him.

"Haha" Mikey said. "Lets go and make some popcorn and then we'll watch a movie with you Gerard if that's ok?" He asked me.

"That's fine" I said, and they both went into the kitchen. I don't think Mikey suspected anything. Phew.

Mikey's POV

They kissed! They totally kissed! I heard them when I came in but they were too 'busy' to hear that I was back. So I kinda listened through the door... and they kissed! I thought they didn't even really know eachother? Oh well. It's still cool, it means that me, Frank and Gerard can hang out together! This is a positive thing. I'm happy for them.

The second we got into the kitchen I closed the dorr behind us. I told Frank to get out a bowl and I got the popcorn from the cupboard, putting it in the microwave. As soon as the microwave was loud enough to drown out our voices, I made my move.

"Sooo Frank" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"How was it with Gerard?"

"Oh yeah, it was ok, we talked a bit"

"Did you now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I mean nothing. I'm glad you guys are getting along well. Just remember I'm in there so no getting jiggy while we're watching the movie!" I laughed, and grabbed the popcorn from the microwave, walking back out from the kitchen to the living room. The look on Frank's face was priceless, and I heard him just before the door shut whisper "...oh shit".


	6. Best Night Ever!

CHAPTER 6

Mikey's POV

This is so awkward. They. Won't. Stop. Staring. Just staring at eachother! The worst thing is, I'm sitting in the middle. Gerard is on my left looking at Frank, and Frank is on my right doing the same to him. I mean come on! I'm trying to watch the movie!

Gerard's POV

He looked amazing. The light from the tv was reflecting perfectly on his green eyes, and framing his face to make him look angelic. All I wanted to do was jump on him, but my damn cockblock of a brother decided to sit in the middle. I can't stop looking at him, and he keeps looking back at me every so often and smiling. I'm so glad we're okay again. But the hardest part is yet to come. And I honestly don't know if I'll even survive.

Frank's POV

Awkward. That was the only way to describe it. Gerard, Mikey and I were watching a movie. But all I wanted to do was watch Gerard. The way he stared at the screen, taking in the action that was happening. The way he sometimes glanced back at me and reflected the smile I had permanently plastered on my face. Wait, what movie were we even watching? I looked at the TV. Some sort of James Bond- type thing. I think Mikey was the only one properly watching. I felt bad for him, having to sit between us. Gerard still had no idea that Mikey even knew... I didn't say anything because I knew Mikey would enjoy knowing something he shouldn't. If we could just have even a minute alone though...

Mikey's POV

This was getting ridiculous. It was obvious what they wanted to do, and if I didn't hurry up and leave for a bit, they'd probably lose their patience and I'd have to witness it. Ew. After some more awkward moments of feeling their eyes watching eachother across me, I stood.

"This movie is boring, I'm gonna get another one from my room" I said, quickly ejecting the dvd and walking out of the room, not looking either of them in the eye. I hurried to the safety of my bedroom. I didn't want to walk back in there.

Frank's POV

I'd expected us to just pounce on eachother the second Mikey left, but I think we both came to our senses. We had gone 2 whole years without saying a word to eachother and I had hated him that entire time, things were not going to change that quickly. Obviously I didn't hate him anymore, but we'd have to catch up and talk until we were comfortable around eachother again. Gerard moved up so that we were next to eachother, nervously putting his hand on top of mine. I turned my hand and laced our fingers together, earning a small smile from him.

"So, how have you been?" He asked me.

"Alright I guess, not loving school but I'm still surviving"

"Yeah, I suppose school hasn't been the best thing for you at the moment, I'm sorry"

"It's fine. So how have you been?" I asked him.

"I've been alright, but I just don't really get on with the guys I'm with at school. All they do is beat little kids up and chat up girls, I'm really not interested" He said.

"So what are you going to do now that this has happened?" I gestured to both of us. I immediately blushed as I realised there might not even be an 'us'. He smiled back at me, bringing me closer and putting his arms around me.

"Well I know now how wrong I was before" He said. "And I want to change that, if you'll have me I'm willing to get rid of all the bad stuff.. we can start again.. together". He kissed my forehead. I smiled and snuggled further into him, taking in his warmth and the inviting smell of cologne and coffee. He smelled really good.

"I'd love that" I said. And so it was decided. I just couldn't wait until Monday when everything would change and we could be together. I knew this would be a hard thing for Gerard to do though, what if he got hurt?


	7. Time to Tell Them

CHAPTER 7

Gerard's POV

I woke up to the sound of my old-fashioned alarm clock drilling in my ears. "Fuckin shitty alarm" I said, stopping the awful noise. It was 7am and a Monday. It had been 3 days since Frank stayed over. That had been the best night in 2 years, I spent the whole night watching movies and listening to music with my brother and the love of my life.

However, today was going to be the hard part. I had to tell all the popular kids that beat up losers on a daily basis, the ones I had been 'friends' with for the past two years, that I was leaving them to be with Frank. That would not go down well. I almost felt like going to the hospital quickly before school to tell them to expect me later. I was so scared about this, but I had promised Frank, and I wasn't going to let him down again.

I got out of bed and stumbled over to the mirror on my wall, sighing at my greasy bed hair. I stepped into the shower, washing it and enjoying the warm water. After my shower, I got dry and then went back over to my mirror. I took out my eyeliner and brushed it thickly under my eyes and then attempted to tame my messy hair with an old brush. I hate mornings.

I then pulled out an old misfits top, black ripped skinnies, my converse and the beanie that Frank gave me 3 years ago. I always secretly wore it when I was at home, but now I could finally wear it out again. When I was mildly content with my appearance, I grabbed my bag and left my room, walking upstairs and into the kitchen. I got there just in time to grab the fork from Mikey's hand and get the toast out of the toaster myself. He thanked me. I swear, that guy needs to learn not to put forks in toasters!

I made myself a coffee and then pulled out whatever breakfast-biscuity shit was in the cupboards, eating a few and then throwing them back in. When it was finally time to go, Mikey and I left the house together, shouting 'bye!' to our parents. We began walking to school in comfortable silence.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mikey asked.

I sighed.

"Yeah. I need to do this. I treated Frank so badly before, I owe him. I'm just sorta scared... but I want to be with him" I replied. Mikey nodded.

"Well you know I'm here for you bro. Way brothers til the end!" He said, laughing and high-fiving me. I was so lucky to have Mikey as a brother, he always had my back even though he was the younger one.

The walk to school passed quicker than usual, but maybe that's because every step closer I got to the school, the more I could feel myself starting to panic. I decided not to make a scene out of it as I walked into school, and just simply walked over and sat down with Mikey, Frank, Ray and Bob. It appeared it had worked and things stayed calm, until one of my former 'friends', Rob noticed me.

"Hey Way! Decided to join the bender brigade have you? What the fuck man!" He shouted.

I felt eyes on me as just about everyone in the school turned and looked over. I saw the group I used to belong to turn and look at me in disgust. I thought I was going to be sick.

"...y-yes" I mumbled, and the group erupted into laughter.

"About time we got rid of you! You probably had wet dreams about the lot of us, you little fag!" Aaron shouted at me. The words stung.

More comments like this were shouted, and I could feel everyone still staring at me. Bob and Mikey shouted a few comments back to them, but I couldn't really hear them anymore. I was lost in a bubble of faces - taunting me, staring at me, threatening me. I was going to pass out. My head was spinning, everything was going blurry. It was too much...

I gasped a little as I felt someone else touch me, expecting to be hit. I looked down to my hand under the table. Frank's hand was intertwined with my own, holding it tightly. I looked to his face to see a sympathetic smile that said 'I'm here for you'. It filled me with hope. I was going to be there for him too. I needed to do this. For him. For us. Fuck what anyone else thinks. I am proud to call myself Frank Iero's boyfriend.

I stood from the bench, bringing Frank with me until our hands were in full view. I heard gasps echo around the courtyard, and a couple of 'awwws' from some of the more decent people.

"You're fucking right!" I heard myself shout, a little louder than I had intended. "I am a fag. I am an emo. I'm gay, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? And no, I haven't had wet dreams about you, you're all ugly fuckers. The fact is, I hate the way you treat people. All of you. You have no respect for anyone else and I'm sick of it." I motioned to Frank. "And this guy here. This is Frank Iero, the most amazing person I have ever met. To be perfectly honest I don't give a fuck what any of you think. It's Frank I love, and it's about time everyone knew it. So go ahead and do what you want. I'm not going to let you scare me out of being who I am, and loving who I love. I'll do whatever the fuck I want and if you have a problem with it, that just shows what pathetic people you really are. Have a beautiful day, motherfuckers!"

I picked up my bag, taking Frank's hand again and walking away, with Ray, Bob and Mikey following behind, all laughing and cheering for me. We walked straight out of that courtyard and to the back field of the school, and not one person stopped us. We had won.

We sat on the grass in a fit of laughter, everyone congratulating me on standing up to them. I looked at Frank to see his reaction and I was greeted with the happiest smile I have ever seen on him. He leaned over and looked me in the eyes.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world" He said. "And I fucking love you".

He leant over and kissed me, bringing his hands to my face and I put my arms around him. We could finally be together and I was finally free from the hell I had been stuck in for the last two years. For the first time in two years, I felt like I was finally happy at school. I was with people that loved me for who I am, nice people, that I knew would be my friends for the rest of my life. I had no doubt in my mind that we'd probably all grow up to live together, maybe travel the world together. And I'd do it all with Frank, MY Frank, by my side.

The way it should be.


End file.
